One Mood Ring to Rule Them All
by PearlGirl
Summary: It turns you invisible, gives you long life and changes color depending on what mood you're in!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the plot. I do however own the one mood ring to rule them all. Muahahaha! You can't have it! It's my...my..own. My *preeecious*!  
  
Our story starts with us looking into a private meeting place in the elven city of  
  
Rivendell. Here, they are deciding who to send on a perilous quest to destroy the One  
  
Ring. Frodo has already agreed to be the ring bearer because he got confused and thought  
  
that meant he got to hold the bridal rings at a wedding. Gandalf agreed to go with him  
  
because he figured it would be interesting to see how close to death he could get, but still  
  
survive. Aragorn wanted to go so he could impress Arwen. Gimli wanted to go because  
  
he thought any fellowship with elves wouldn't last 5 minutes. Legolas wanted to go  
  
because he liked to jump on horses while they're still running. Samwise went because  
  
Frodo was going. Boromir decided he'd better go because Gondor needed representation.  
  
Pippin wanted to go because he's a bit dim, and Merry decided he'd better help Pippin  
  
stay out of trouble.   
  
Elrond began to make some speech about how they would all throw a big party if  
  
they won, and if they didn't the elves would throw a big party in the Undying Land  
  
anyway, though the fellowship wouldn't attend.   
  
Then Galadriel came running in, a camera in one hand, a pen in the other.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in Lothlorien?" Elrond asked.   
  
"But this is a Kodak moment!" She squealed. She paused to straighten her dress,  
  
which, despite the fact that she'd been running, was still perfectly clean. "I need  
  
autographed photos!"  
  
"She's right, you know." Borimer pointed out smugly. "Very soon, these will be  
  
worth millions of dollars."  
  
"But if we don't get going," Gandalf said darkly, "nobody will be around to give  
  
you millions of dollars."  
  
"Wait! Just a quick photo!" Galadriel pleaded.  
  
"But I'm not bloody or bruised!" Aragorn protested. "I need to keep up my image!  
  
Anyone have ketchup or red paint?"  
  
"And my hair has knots!" Legalos argued. "Can't I go take a shower, really fast?"  
  
"No!" Glaladriel said, holding the camera up to her face. "Everyone smile and say  
  
lembas bread!"  
  
"What's that?" Gimli grunted.   
  
Click! The camera flashed, and the picture was taken. Galadriel sighed. "Frodo,  
  
you didn't smile! Why can't you look happy for once?"  
  
"How am I supposed to look happy when I have a ring that wields destructive and  
  
evil power on a chain around my neck?" Frodo protested.  
  
"I'd be happy to share the burden." Boromir began.  
  
"No!" Everyone shouted at him.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Boromir muttered.  
  
"You'd think," Frodo said, examining the ring, "that if Sauron was making a ring  
  
that could destroy all of Middle Earth, he'd at least make it a bit more interesting. I mean,  
  
it's so ugly and boring. Just plain gold."  
  
Galadriel smiled smugly "*My* ring has a pretty flower on it."  
  
Frodo began trying to make the ring shine by rubbing it on his cloak. It didn't  
  
really help.  
  
Hey!" Pippin exclaimed suddenly. "I have an idea!"  
  
Everyone stared at him in shock and disbelief. This could change the world.  
  
Peregrin Took had thought of an idea, all by himself. Galadriel fingered her camera, ready  
  
to capture this Kodak moment.  
  
"If you rub the ring enough, maybe a genie will come out." Pippin smiled.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to looking at Frodo.  
  
"That's with golden *lamps*, Pip." Merry sighed.  
  
"Oh." Pippin said sadly, so sure that he had had an amazing brain wave.  
  
Suddenly, Frodo, who was still rubbing the ring, gave a shout of surprise, almost  
  
dropping the ring. Where his fingers were pressing onto the ring's gold surface, it had  
  
changed from the usual gold color to a greeny-blue.  
  
Everyone gathered around and stared at it. Galadriel tried to rub her ring in the  
  
same manner, but it stayed pink.   
  
"What is it?" Frodo gasped. "Gandalf, what's it doing?"  
  
Gandalf's eyes widened and he said in a whisper. "I have heard a rumor about this  
  
in some old book that was falling apart and I could barely make out the scribblings.  
  
Frodo, did the ring come with a piece of paper?"  
  
"Yes." Frodo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll. "It came with  
  
this, but it's in elvish."  
  
Gandalf stared at the paper for a moment, then said. "I knew it!"  
  
"What?! What?!" Everyone crowded around asking.  
  
Gandalf smiled a I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. "Welllll" He took a  
  
deep breath.  
  
"Tell us!" Galadriel squealed.   
  
"All right, "Gandalf relented. "It's a mood ring."  
  
Everyone stared at him in silence for a few moments. Then Elrond broke the  
  
silence, "You mean, it is a ring that changes color depending on your mood?"  
  
"Yes." Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Wow!" Merry said. "Let me try!"  
  
"What mood am I in, Gandalf?" Frodo asked.  
  
"You're stressed, according to this sheet." Gandalf said. "Greeny-blue means  
  
stressed and over-worked."  
  
"No surprise there," muttered Frodo.  
  
"Wow, that's a great ring." Aragorn said sarcastically. "Without that ring, you'd  
  
never know what mood you're in."  
  
"I think it's cool." Legolas said defensively.  
  
"Ha!" Gimli said. "We dwarves make stuff like that all the time."  
  
"I don't see why you'd need it." Legolas said. "Dwarves only have one mood.  
  
Grumpy!"  
  
"Well, elves only have one mood too!" Gimli sputtered. "Arrogant!"  
  
Legolas looked smug. "Arrogance isn't a mood."  
  
"How come *my* ring doesn't show moods!" Galadriel wailed.  
  
"This explains why Gollum liked the ring so much." Gandalf said. "All that time  
  
in the Misty Mountains he was rubbing the ring, seeing what mood he was in. "  
  
"Can I try it, Mister Frodo?" Sam begged.  
  
"I'll let everyone touch it if they give me a dollar!" Frodo shouted. Instantly,  
  
everyone in the counsel, and all the members of the fellowship gathered around Frodo.  
  
"Is it too late to join the fellowship?" One elf asked Elrond.  
  
"Yes!" Elrond said.   
  
"Why?" Another whined. "I want to come too!"  
  
"Because nine is my lucky number." Elrond said. And that settled the matter.  
  
Sam got to rub the ring first. "It's turning yellow!" he yelled at Gandalf. "What's  
  
that mean?"   
  
"It means you're nervous." Gandalf said, after consulting the scroll. "Which is  
  
understandable since we're about to go on a terrible quest that has almost no hope of  
  
succeeding."  
  
"My turn!" cried Pippin. Sam handed him the ring, and he began to rub it. But  
  
although he rubbed until his fingers turned red, the ring remained the same gold color as  
  
it was when nobody was touching it. "What's the matter?" Pippin said sadly.  
  
"Ohh," Gandalf said. "I'm afraid that you have to have above a certain IQ to  
  
register as having a mood."  
  
"That's not fair!" Pippin cried.   
  
"Merry probably won't register either." Gandalf continued.  
  
"Hey!" Merry exclaimed. "I'm smarter than Pippin!"   
  
"But your name is Meriadoc." Gandalf pointed out. "And your nickname is  
  
Merry! I think that indicates that you're not too bright."  
  
"Hummf!" Merry pouted. "Well, one of your nicknames is Gray Fool!"  
  
Gandalf ignored Merry and watched Gimli take the ring from Sam. He rubbed it  
  
and it turned dark brown. "What's that supposed to mean?" He grunted.   
  
"It means you're feeling irritable." Gandalf replied, after examine the scroll.  
  
"I am not!" Gimli retorted irritably. Legolas started laughing. "Let's see what  
  
*you're* feeling!" Gimli shoved the ring at Legalos, who took it and rubbed it between  
  
his fingers. It turned a deep purple.   
  
"That means you're feeling scared." Gandalf said.   
  
"The elf is scared!" Gimli laughed. He turned to Legolas and saw him, still  
  
rubbing the ring, but facing off into the mountains behind the counsel chamber. The wind  
  
stirring and the sky grew black. Frodo shrieked "Ringwraiths! In the mountains!"  
  
"Maybe they just want to see what mood they're in?" Pippin suggested.   
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf cried. "Run!"  
  
"But I didn't get to find out what mood I'm in." Boromir whined.  
  
They started running, out of Rivendell, in the direction of Mordor. "Good luck,  
  
my friends!" Elrond cried. "Remember, the future of Middle Earth rests in your hands.  
  
Do not be tempted by the ring's amazing powers! And don't go through the mines of  
  
Moria, and even if you're forced to, make absolute certain you don't drop a skeleton  
  
through a hole in the floor!" But they were too far away to hear.  
  
WRITE REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
